Storm Grove Academy
by dakota-is-boss
Summary: Bella, her twin sister Dakota, & her daughter Luca move to Maine. Dakota & Bella are going to Storm Grove Academy. They meet the Cullens & Hales. What secrects do Dakota & Bella have? can they keep it a secrect? Or will the Cullens teach them trust & love
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so give me a break and please give me and suggestions or helpful tips or anything.

Disclaimer: I dont own the twilight characters but i do own Luca and Dakota.

B p.o.v.

"Are we there yet Bells? Im getting hungry and bored!"said Dakota, my twin sister. "Dakota we are like a mile away. You can see the campus from here and we can order pizza later. Calm down, Luca is sleeping! See you in a couple minutes. Bye." I whispered. My name is Bella and I have a twin sister named Dakota and a 2-year-old named Luca. We are going to Storm Grove Academy in Maine. Me and Dakota are 17.

" Luca wake up sweetie. Were here." I wiggled her foot lightly to wake her up. "Were at the school." She woke up immediately. "where's Kota?" She asked as I was getting her out of her car seat. "Right here." smiled Dakota"Whats up?" Luca jumped out"enough chit-cats people lets move." for being two she has a great vocabulary. she grabbed me and Dakotas hands and starting dragging us to the dorms."luc do you even know what dorm were in?"asked Dakota. She stopped and looked at me with a pouty face and asked "mommy, What dorm are we in?" i just had to laugh "C-5 but we have to get the stuff out of the car first sweetie."

We got all got the stuff out of the car and into the dorm. The place was huge. it has its own kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and a big living room. It also has three bedrooms. One for each of us. We had all of our big stuff shipped here yesterday but everything was still in boxes. I was cleaning the living room and the kitchen while Luca was helping Dakota organize her books and her CDs. the girl had like every good CD known to man and endless amount of books. She is such a nerd. We both are and Luca was going to be to. She was already at a 1st grader grade level at two. Dakota is determined to make her smarter than einstein. its funny really.

I walked into her room and saw the biggest mess I've ever seen. All her boxes were in her closest but the only thing in her room was a queen bed and stacks and stacks of books and CDs. I didnt even see Luca. "where's Luca?" suddenly she popped out out of a wall of CDs. "I'm here mommy. I'm helping Kota with CeBes." She started to rub her eyes. "alright we will help out kota later. how bout you take a nap on mommy's bed." She agreed and ran to my room and fell asleep the secound she hit the pillow. the little ruggrat never wants to sleep.

"Alright want do you want to eat Dakota?" "I dont know. I'm not hungry." Ugh! Shes always so difficult. "Alright. I'll order pizza when Luca wakes up. Just go back to organizinf your nerdy books." I laughed. She got mad" Bella you know as well as I do you've read as many books as I've had. You just dont keep them like I do. And my CDs arent nerdy! You should know this." she yelled. shes always so defensive over her stuff. I decide to help her.

Two hours later...

"oh my gosh! Were finally done! That took forever!" I said. We finished putting all her CDs and her books in alphabetic order. It was the biggest job Ive ever done but it was fun. "alright Im ordering pizza what do you want?" I asked." Meatlover with peanut butter." " That's just plain disgusting!" she looked up with her huge eyes" Please Bells." she puoted."Fine."

_ring...ring_

"Go get the door. I'll order the pizza." We both walked out of her room. She walked down the hall and opened the door. she came back with 5 people behind her. "hi."...

Thank you all for read. please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing and keep them coming. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the twilight characters but I do own Luca Dakota and now Carter.**

**B.p.o.v.**

**"Hi." said the black haired girl."my name is Alice. I live next door to you guys." sweet. friendly neighbors."Hi. I'm bella. and thats Dakota" I said pointing to Dakota. "sup." Sometimes she has no manners. "Well I'm Alice, as you already know and thats Rose." She pointed to the tall blonde haired girl next to the huge muscley guy." Shes my roommate and thats her brother Jasper." She pointed to the blonde holding her hand. Im guessing thats her boyfriend."And hes also my boyfriend" haha. I was right." And these are my brothers Emmett." She pointed to the big muscle guy with curly dark hair" Who is also dating Rose and thats Edward." She pointed to the bronze haired guy with bright green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes."And I also have another brother named Carter, But hes not here. " **

**I looked around and noticed that Dakota wasn't around " Mom, Kota woke me up!" I spun around and saw Luca running towards me with dakota not far behind. I grabbed her and hugged her." It's ok sweetie. We all know Kota can be a pain in the butt." She nodded her head in agreement. " I'm sorry Luca, can you forgive me?" she pouted with her lip out and making her eyes big. She could get anything she wants with that face. Luca tried to hide her face in my shoulder because she know that she will melt and say yes. Thats how dakota is though. Everybody loves her. She took a peak and said sure and hugged her. I almost forgot about the crowd we had. Everybody started laughing. " She's soo adorable!" said Rose and Alice. " I know." said Luca. Everybody laughed. She can be so cocky sometimes. She so gets that from her aunt. " Alright lets go and sit in the living room." Everyone went to the living room. Luca started talking to Emmett while playing with Rose's hair. I told her to stop but rose said she didn't mined. Them two really clicked. Luca also loved Emmett's goofyness. **

**" So hows the school? It's not stupid or anything right?" my realy blunt sister asked. I stared at her in disbelief while everybody else just laughed. Emmett was the first one to speak. "Lame!" "No. The teachers arent bad, but some of the students are annoying." said Jasper. I looked at Dakota and she had a sly smile on her face. She has a dendency to put people in their place. " They have an amazing music program." said Edward. I looked at him and he looked at me. I couldn't stop looking at those green eyes. Thank god Dakota brought me back to reality " Music program huh?" Edward looked at Dakota. " you like music?" Oh god here we go! " Do I ever! come look at my room." Everyone walked to her room. There were atleast five shelves of CDs going up and down. She organizes them by artist. "Wow." they all said at the same time. Thats how everybody reacts. " Your just like Carter! He has alot of CDs too. Edward also likes music." I smiled. Music has always been a family thing. Our dad was in the business and me and Dakota took after him. " Bella likes music too. She plays the paino and the flute." Great put the attention on me. " She likes the classics." " So does Eddie boy here." Emmett laughed. "well, it seems like we have alott in common." I looked back at Edward. And he was starring back at me. I looked down and blushed. I hate my blush. It gets so red. Edward whispered in my ear " Your blush is beautiful by the way." omg. "Rose, Alice want to see my room? we can play dolls!" exclaimed Luca. She already knows that she has them wrapped around the little finger. they all went to her room. Alice dragging Jasper, Rose dragging Emmett, and Luca dragging Dakota. All of us left the room. and starting playing dolls. I ordered pizza and we all had a blast. But all to soon it got late and we all had school in the morning. So everybody had to leave. "Bye evrybody." Me and Dakota said at the same time. Luca hugged everyone goodbye then got in p.j.s and we all went to baed and couldnt wake up for the new day. I fell asleep thinking about the bright green eyes of the bronze haired boy. **

**Thank you and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I'm just loving your reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters but i do own Luca Dakota and now Carter!**

**I would like to thank d444 and vampyregurl09 for reviewing.**

**D ****(dakota) p.o.v.**

**4:46 am.**

**I know i'm up kind late... or early. However you put it. I decided to go for a jog to maybe starbucks if they are open. I put on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and my favorite dark purple tank top.I grabbed my ipod and tip toed out of my room and down the hall to the door. I queitly opened the door and freezing cold wind came into the room. Great, but oh well. So I started to jog down the hall and on the side walk. I love running. I wasnt even cold anymore. The more I ran the warmer I got. I put my ipod on shuffle. I was listening to Trouble by Never Shout Never and trying to remember where the starbucks on campus was. I found a sign saying its a mile away. **

**I never realized how beautiful this campus was. You could see the mountains from here. The stars sparkling in the sky. It was beautiful! I saw the starbucks light on so I knew it was open. I walked in and decided totake down my hair. I looked up and saw the brightest, bluest, and most beautiful eyes I've ever seen behind the counter. I couldn't stop staring at him and I didn't even know his name. He was the one to bring me back to reality. "Hot-Hi" He studdered. I giggled and blushed. Giggled? I dont giggle! But I do blush. Me and Bella both got that trait. I walked and starting talking to the guy behind the counter with the beautiful blue eyes.**

**C (carter) p.o.v.**

**Why would someone be up this early for coffee? Mike is so stupid for making me work this early. So I'm just sitting here bored out of my mind when I hear the ring of the door opening. I looked and saw the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She took her ponytail down and her dark brown hair flowed down to her lower back. Then she looked at me with those brown eyes and I was in awe. **

**"hot-hi" I studdered. Crap! I'm so stupid. She giggled and blushed. Her blush was one of the cutest things Ive ever seen. "Hi." She said. She came up to the counter. " I'm Dakota. I just moved here yesterday." So this is the new girl.**

**" I'm Carter." Why am i so nervous? " I'll have a vanilla bean frappicuno with no whipped cream." she smiled. **

**" Coming up, my lady." I said in an old time voice. Oh god I'm such an idiot! She just laughed again." Thank you sir." she smiled. We both laughed and I gave her her coffee. " So how is this school?" She asked. "Well some of the students are kind of snobbish and stuff, but the staff is great" I said. She smiled. **

**We stood there in silence for a minute till she broke it." Lets play twenty questions." I smiled. She wanted to talk to me. "Ok. Whats your favorite color?" I asked. "blue...Yours?" "brown." No its not its black. I said her eye color! "Favorite subject?" "Band or Music." I was stunned. "Me too. What instrument?" she smiled. "Clarinet, trumbone, violin, percussion, flute, trumpet, and saxaphone" She smiled. WOW! " That's alot of instruments!" she laughed. I love her laugh! wait what? **

**"It's in the family , well was in the family business." She explained. "what instrument do you play?" "trumpet." I said. we asked and answered questions like this till she looked at the clock on the wall. **

**"Crap I have to go. You guys deliver right? Thats what the manager said yesterday." " Of course Mike said that. He'd say yes to any pretty girl. What would you like?" She smiled. "Another one of these." she said pointing to her coffee that she had in her hand. "A kid hot chocolate and a mocha frappicuno no whipped cream. And I live in C-5." She smiled handed me the money. "Bye." She said and ran out. I made the coffees and went to deliver them to Dakota. The girl that made me act like a complete idiot...**

**Thank you for reading and I would love to have 10 reviews before I update again! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm just loving your reviews! **

**Sorry I didnt post sooner but there has been a new addition to my family. My stepmom had a baby july 8th. So now I have two sisters, My dad has three girls and no boys and all three of our birthdays are in july. I'm also on a birthday countdown! My birthday is on the 19th! yay! **

**D (Dakota) p.o.v.**

**i was running back to my dorm room before bella woke up. Spending time with Carter was awesome. I havent laughed this much since I dont know when. I got to the doorand quietly opened the door to see no one there. Thank the lord! I walked though then slowly and quietly closed the door. **

**" Where have you been, missy?" I spun around and saw Luca tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. I laughed. **

**" five bucks and you don't tell Bella." I offered. she smirked."ten bucks and you tell me what you did." she said. You have to be kidding me! I have taught this kid way too much. "Deal just let me get dressed and you can even do my hair today." She squealed in delight." Shhh." I said and walked into the room. **

**There isn't much cholthes to choose from. This school has a stupid uniform. But there is still a choice. **

**I put on a white button down shirt with black plaid skirt and I put on a black tie. I went into the bathroom to brushed my teeth. **

**I went into the living room and saw luca with a brush in one hand and hair ties in the other. "Sit down on the floor " she ordered. I did what I was told and sat on the floor. We sat there in silence until Luca exploded. "Well, aren't you going to tell me what's up? Why were you smiling?" She asked. So I told her the whole story.**

**" So you meet a cut coffee guy auntie kota." **

**All of the sudden there was a knock on the door." I'll get it." Luca said as she was running to the door. I ran after her." No you don't." She opened the door and there was carter."hi." I smiled. He smiled back. " Hi. I have your coffees." He looked down at Luca and then handed her the hot chocolate." I'm guessing this is yours." She smiled at that. " thank you. I have two questions." **

**I stared at her in horror." One are you the coffee guy auntie kota talked to." He nodded and smiled at me and I returned it. "And the most important do you like her hair." She looked up at me and smiled. **

**" Well spin around for him.' She said in a 'duh' tone. I laughed and obeyed and spun around. " Well i think whoever did your hair is fantastic. i think you should set me with an appiontment some time." I laughed. **

**He winked and looked down at Luca. "And whats your name little one." My name is Luca nicole swan." She said in a proud tone. She could now say her full name perfectly and anytime somebody asked what was her name was that is the responce they got. **

**all of the sudden the door next to us opened. "Carter? what are you doing here? You know Dakota?" asked Alice. This was alice's brother Carter! why didnt I get that? "yeah. She was in starbucks earlier and we talked and i'm just delivering this coffee. newton told her that they delivered." they nodded their heads in understandment. " Well ladies I got to get ready for school. I'll see you around Dakota." He smiled and walked away. " So you talked to carter?" Rose asked in amusement." Yes I did and I got to go and wake bella up. Bye see you guys later." And with that I closed the door and saw bella walk out of your room dressed and ready. " Who was that at the door?" She asked. " The coffee guy. here's your coffee bells." She took it and sipped it. " whats that written on your cup thingy?" i looked and smiled when I saw what was written.**

**It said : 7725389888 (****thats actually someones number. lol****) Carter ;) I put the number in my phone, took the holder off and put it on my end table. Then me and bella went and dropped off Luca at the day care on campus. They have it for the teachers and stuff. They have like everything here! Then bumped into six people I was happy to see.**

**" Hey everybody." Me and Bella said at the same time. everybody laughed. " You guys are really twins." emmett said still laughing. " Yeah I noticed. Well I got to skip over to the office and get my schedule." Cater smiled at this. "Skip?" he asked amused. "Yes. You want to join me?" I asked. he laughed " Of course my lady.' He bowed and held out his armed and me and carter skipped to the office leaving the rest back there. Everybody was probably really confused. But I didnt care because I was laughing and having a good time with the boy that made me laugh harder than anybody...**

**Thank you for reading. The next few chapters are going to be like reunions with teachers and students, just trust me and see. **

**And for answering d444's question yes i will tell you how Luca was born and such but it will have to wait. The swans have alot of secrects. Dakota in paticular. Will carter help her open up? who knows?**

**oh wait i do :) **

**Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you guys review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for being so patient with me. Ive been really busy! I was at my uncles for a week and just got back today. I had my birthday and Ive been helping my stepmom with my new little sister mya.

**B p.o.v.**

**What the hell just happened? I'm missing something. I watched as Dakota skipping and laughing with some guy. She looked geinuely happy. I havent seen her laugh this much since... I shook the memory out of my head. I looked at everybody else still standing here. All the guys had the same expression as me. Confusion. Though Alice and Rose just smiled. "Am I missing something?" I asked them. Rose was the one to answer my question. " Thats Carter. Apparently they met earlier. Dakota went to starbucks and they met their." Rose said with a smile. " I never knew Carter had it in him!" Emmett boomed. She left the dorm without telling me! She is soo dead! "Oh...Well I better go to the office." I started walking in the direction Dakota. "I'll come with you!"**

**I turned around and saw Edward jog towards me. " I couldnt let you go by yourself." He smiled. " So tell me bout yourself." I smiled. He wanted to know bout me! " umm. what do you want to know?" He pondered. " Favorite color?" He asked. "Green. Yours?" "Brown." He said all to quickly. We kept asking random questions till we got to the office. **

**Dakotra and Carter were there getting her schedule. Dakota turned around and came and gave me my schedule. "Here Bells. We have every class together but two." She said happy but kind of sad. Carter was again at her side. He seemed like her type. I'll give this guy a chance. I looked at my schedule :**

**period 1- AP English**

**period 2- AP History**

**period 3- spanish 3**

**period 4- AP algebra 2**

**lunch**

**period 5- gym**

**period 6- Band**

**I looked over at Dakota's Schedule. The only classes we didnt have together was history and algebra 2. Edward looked over my shoulder. " Hey. We have every class together!" He noticed. Carter laughed. Whats so funny? " Me and Dakota have every class together too." He explained. " well lets go off to class." Dakota said. She smiled and turned to Carter. "Wanna skip again?" He laughed and held out his hand and she took it. Then they skipped along. Me and Edward walked together to get to class. " Ive never seen him this silly before. " Edward said matter-of-factly. I smiled. " She hasnt act like this in awhile either. She hasnt laughed this much in years. I'm glad I've got the old Dakota back." I smiled. I was glad the old Dakota was back. I missed her. hopefully shell stay back. I got out of my thinking by Edward. " What happened?" He asked. " What?" I asked confused. " I mean. What happened to make her change?" He asked concerned. Concerned?**

**I couldn't tell him. Besides theres was soo many factors in her changing. There was change on me to. I could only give him the simplest answer." Life." I practically whispered. But I know he heard me. He simply nodded and continued walking.**

**He didnt pushed but I knew he had a million questions going through his mind. **

**For some weird reason I wanted to tell him everything. Everything that happened in me and Dakota's lives up to this moment. I looked up at him looking at me. Those green eyes that sucked me into my own little world. It was only me and him at that moment. There was no evil in the world. Only happiness. But like all things it ended to quickly. I looked away blushing. He laughed and smiled a crooked smile. God he was hot! wait what did I just think?" Your blush is very beautiful by the way." He whispered in my ear. " You kinda already said that." I said. He laughed and said "Yeah. I did... Lets get to class." We walked to the door and I saw the teacher. **

**" NO WAY!" I screamed!**

**D. p.o.v.**

**Life is bliss. There are only small details that could make my life better. Carter has made me laugh so much in just one morning. We were skipping to our first class. Other students were watching us. But I didnt care. I felt like I was 13 again! My only worries was school and music. I had tons of friends and guys that worshipped the ground I walked on. My parents were ok but Bella got along with them more than I did. But I dont want to go there.**

**We got to the hallway and Carter opened the door "After you my lady." He said with a smirk on his face. I smiled and said "Thank you kind sir." As I walked through the door way I tripped over the stump. I was ready for my face to hit the floor but Carter's arm grabbed me and saved my fall. I laughed and said "Thank you." "Anytime." He smiled. **

**" Still have the guys chasing you swan?" The familar voice said. I looked and saw a face that I thought I'd never ever see again.**

**" NO WAY! MRS. MEGONIGAL!" I screamed and ran and gave her a hug. " Why arent you in florida?" I asked. She laughed at my reaction. " My husband got a better job here and the school was really boring once you left. All your stalkers weeped for ages and everbody was really quiet." She paused. " Alot of people came here. I reconize some kids around here. Some that I'm happy bout and some not so happy..." She said. " So how is Landon?" My eyes got wide and my body straightened up. I prayed Carter didnt hear that. "Who's Landon?" asked Carter. Crap! I didnt answer him. What was I suppose to say? I sat at a desk in the back row. I looked over and saw mrs. megonigal talking to Carter. What was she saying? He nodded and came and sat at the desk next to mine. I looked at the board looking at what they were learning though I already learned it. **

**Carter passed me a note : Whos Landon? A boyfriend?**

**I chuckled. He was worried I had a boyfriend. I wrote back : NO. he is not a boyfriend. I'll tell you someday just not now. ok?**

**I threw it at him and it hit his cheeck. He looked at me with fake hurt and I giggled. what the hell is with me and giggling with his guy. He looked at the note and nodded at me. He wrote back at me and threw it back. **

**He wrote: So change the subject hows your day been ;)**

**I just had to smile. I wrote back: well this morning I went to starbucks and met this really great guy...**

**Class started and I didnt even notice Bella and Edward walk in. She even sat at the desk right next to me and I still didnt notice. She was talking to Edward. "Bells." I whispered yelled. She looked over with a smile. "what?" she said imitating my tone. **

**"Mrs. megonigal is here!" she laughed. "I know. And you know how she said she never wanted kids." I nodded waiting for an answer." She had twins!" I was stunned. Mrs. megonigal said she never wanted kids but her husband did. I guess he finally got what he wanted. I busted out laughing. Everybody started looking at me. Mrs. megonigal closed the door and walked to the front of the class. " Alright shut up. We have two new kids today." She looked at me and Bella and smirked. "Why dont you say your names and something bout yourself." oh shes dead. She knows how we hate attention. well im ok with it. Its mostly Bella who hates it. But to my suprise Bella was the first one to stand up. **

**" My name is Bella swan and Mrs. megonigal's little girl is named after me and my sister." She said with a smile. I stood right up. " Holy shit you named your brat after us? awesome!" I laughed. She looked shocked that Bella said that. Growing up she was the quiet one. Thats something I would say. She then nodded and said." Yep. I had twins. boy and girl. Dakota marie and Christopher Johnathan." She said proudly. I was still laughing. " You named your boy after chris and john too!" Everybody was starring exchanging looks. I stopped laughing and introduced my self. " My name is Dakota and I was And probably still am Mrs. Megonigal's favorite student of all time." I said with a smirk. Then me and Bella got into a fight." nawh im her favorite!" exclaimed my sister. "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!" "no!" "yes!"**

**"Thats enough!" we both stopped and looked at Mrs. Megonigal. " I love you bith and thats why I named me kids after BOTH of you. now stop and sit down." We were bout to sit down." But first you hug." we hugged and sat down. Class was fun. We had a lecture and disscussion on shakespeare. though it really only seemed like me, Bella, Edward, Carter, and Mrs. Megonigal were really talking. **

**The bell rang all to soon. Bella went to talk Mrs. Megonigal bout something and I turned to Edward. " I dont have this class with her. You take care of her for me." He nodded." You have my word. I'll protect her... as long as I live" He mumbled the last part. " I know you like her Edward. Its ok." He stared at me with wide eyes, thinking I didnt hear his mumbled. I smirked and walked off with Carter.**

**So many questions unanswered. Who is landon? What happened to the swan sisters? **

**So many questions and only one person has the answer... ME :D**

**Thank you guys soo much! I really really want 10 reviews before I update again... So just press that button ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I am soo sorry for not updating sooner. I just started high school and the honors program is tough. Im so glad I turned down the AP program! and i did have a tiny writers block but now im back. YAY! :DD**

**B p.o.v.**

**When I finished talking to Mrs. Megonigal, i looked over and saw dakota say something to Edward then walked put of the class with Carter. I wonder what she said? I walked over to Edward. "what did you and dakota talked about?" I just needed to know. Dakota doesnt really have a guard on her mouth. " nothing to fret." he smiled. **

**With that we walked out and on to our secound period, AP history, which apparently Alice and Jasper are in that class to. We talked about random stuff and Alice and Jasper were outside the room waiting for us. We walked in and sat near the back of the class. I didnt mind. I knew like all of this anyway. **

**Our teacher was a crazy, old guy named Mr. Lord. He was pretty cool. He seemed to have an obbsession with greek mythology. If Dakota has him, I can already see her being the teacher's favorite. then my mind was brought to dakota. I wonder what she was doing. Was she ok? I know now I sound like the parinoid sister, but she almost all I have left.**

**D p.o.v.**

**I left Mrs. Megonigal's class and went to my next period, AP Algebra 2, and apparently Emmett and Rose are in that class too. Cater and I walked, not skipped this time, and talked about random stuff, mostly music. We walked down the hall and I saw one face i though Id never see. "GEORGEY!" I screamed and ran up to him and hugged him. he just laughed and hugged me back.**

**When he let me go he said " Dakota, I dont think thats really appropiate, I am a teacher and im like 10 years older than you." I blushed. " Sorry Mr. Wadsworth. I just havent seen you in like a year! Hows my loving cousin, aka your wife?" He smiled. " Amy is good. She would love to see you guys. She will probably punch me for not calling her right now and dragging you to see her." He smiled.**

**See, Mr. Wadsworth was me and Bella's Algebra teacher in 8th grade and our Geometry teacher in 9th grade. My cousin came to ditch me out of trouble once, ok more than once and her and Mr. Wadsworth started talking. of course I knew they liked eachother and I set them up together. They got married last year and I was the maid of honor. They are like the cutest couple ever. **

**" Why are you here though? You and Bella already graduated." I covered his mouth with my hand. " Shut up big mouth!" I looked over at Carter, Emmett, and Rose and they looked at me like I had three heads. Great, just what I need. Emmett was the first one to speak. " You graduated!" He said kinda on the loud side. "yeah. I think me and Bella need to explain alot to you guys. Just not now. " I walked into class. Everybody was starring at me. All the girls were glaring at me, i think because of Mr. Wadsworth's and I's show out there. Mr. Wadsworth was kinda the hot young teacher that all the high school girls liked. I think all the guys just stared at me to just look at me. **

**The tables were grouped into fours and the only seat left was the one next to Carter, Which I was thankful for. I sat down while Mr. Wadsworth was talking " Ok class, Take out your homwork sheets. Dakota remember these?" He said with a smile. "That thing is so annoying!" I muddered. He handed me one and I wrote the homework even though I could probably finish it in like 10 minutes. He gave us classwork and we had to work in our group. Emmett was just funny as hell and Rose was great to talk to. We modtly talked about cars. I told her about all my cars, While they were the guys were amazed there was anothe girl that knew about cars as much as Rose did. **

**When the bell rang we all went to Spanish 3. I hate that language. I already took spanish 1-6, But no! Bella thinks we need to redo it because I suck at it. we walked and laughed till we met Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. WOW. All of us have this class. This is gonna be so much fun. **

**The Spanish teacher was a bitch! Her name was Mrs. Powers and she dressed like a hooker, even though shes like 50. She didnt even really know much spanish. I could of even taught the class better. She kept asking the one spanish kid in the class questions. Racist much? We all sat at the back and passed notes. **

**Then came AP History, The teacher was pretty cool. He was talking about greek mythology alot, which I liked. Greek mythology always has been interesting to me. Me and him could get along. **

**Then came lunch. A very drama filled lunch**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! :DD I love your reviews so when your done with this chapter you should really press that button so i can know if i suck as a writer or not. **

**B p.o.v.**

**We walked into lunch, got our food, and went to a table and sat down. "Well, well, well! Look girls its the swan twins. Yay!" sneered Makinsey. We went to elementary, middle and high school with us. we were friends till middle school clicks happened. She spread a rumor around about Dakota and the next year we went to the new middle school that was just built, irionically it was named storm grove.**

**When we went to high school everybody loved me and dakota and hated her. She and Dakota got into a fist fight once. Dakota beat the shit out of her. It was funny and its on you tube. I looked at Dakota and I could tell she was furious. **

**"Back up Meadows before I screw up your face again!" Aww crap. The first day of school and dakota is already getting into fights. Maybe since cousin Amy lives near here she can get her out of this one. " You caught me off gaurd dakota. It was a cheap shot!" Makinsey basiclly yelled. People through out the cafeteria were looking now. " Nick held me back and I still sent you to the hospital you top heavy smurf." Dakota was just furious. This was the first time I heard her say the name nick in almost three years. **

**Makinsey had a smile on her face. I was itching to smack it off just as much as Dakota was. " So Bella, still the mute huh?" **_**control your anger bella.**_** I thought to myself. "Well Makinsey. I dont stoop down to your level if thats what you mean." I said with a smile to on my face. " too bad though. I think Jake would of liked that." I was just Livid. **

**" Dont fucking bring his name in this conversation!" She replied with a smile. " Oh well I think jake wouldnt want you to say those naughty words. You know hes watching you from up there. Or where ever he is." I was ready to pounce. Dakota was trying to hold me back but it was mostly Edward. To think of it, I almost forgot they were all here. **

**" Back the fuck up and stop screwing with my sister meadows." said Dakota. You could hear the rage in her voice. " Look whos talking Dakota. Guess whos at this.. hey babe!" Makinsey said to someone behind Dakota. Before I turned around to see who it was dakota had someone on the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. Aww fuck. I knew who it was... Nick**

**D p.o.v.**

**"Look whos talking dakota. Guess whos at this... hey babe!" Just at that moment someone grabbed at my waist and whispered. "Hey beautiful." I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I finally looked at the face. I saw a face id wish id never see agian. Nick. "What the hell Nick! You dont do that. You should know better. Five years of taekwondo and self defence dumbass." I let him go and he looked at me. " Sorry beautiful. Im just so glad to see you. Its been almost three years. I really did try to wait for ya." He tried to grab me again. **

**" Nick we broke up a long time ago. Stop calling me beautiful." He looked at me confused. What the heck could he be confused about. "But I lo-" I stopped him right there." Dont you dare say love. If you really did love me I would have caught you cheating on me with chelsea. You know, one of my best friends at the time. we were over 3 years ago. I DID love you but tits over. Dont talk to me." I turned to the table looking at everybody. " Im gonna go now." I looked at Bella and she nodded. I went to my dorm making sure nobody followed me. I had twenty minutes before lunch ended so I had about ten minutes to get myself under control. I cried and cried again for 5 minutes.**

**I couldnt control my emotions around Nick. We dated for three years. He told me he loved me and I said it back. Though my mom never liked him. He was a rebel in middle school. and then one day I caught him kissing one of my best friends at the time. You could say it broke my heart. I moved away shortly after for different matters. **

**I made myself a Hot Pocket for lunch and ate it. Then there was a knock on the door. I just prayed it wasnt Makinsey or Nick. I opened it and saw Rose. She saw my red eyes and came in. "Lets fix those eyes so those bitches dont know you were crying." I just had to laugh, though it came more as a cough. Rose had a soft smile on her face while she fixed me up. "Why didnt the others come?" I asked. " To tell you the truth I dont think anybody had the guts. Bella was about to and I can tell Carter wanted to but I said I would go." **

**She fixed my face and then we headed off to gym. Apparently we all had gym together too. with me and bella's hand eye coordination Emmett might die of laughing. We were almost there when rose asked" Do you still love him?" I stopped dead in my tracks. Sure my reaction looked like I did still have feelings for him. "No. When I loved him, things was simpler, life was simpler, and I was way different. More carefree. I didnt care about much. I had no responsibilities." She just simply nodded. It seemed like Rose understood. I would ask one day. When we got there we changed into the gym uniform. **

**"Damn Rose, you even make this crappy gym uniform look good!" She laughed and we both got out of the locker room and sat on the bleachers with the group. With carter to my left, Rose to my right, and Bella behind me I was good. Gym was eventful. Me and Bella fell at least 10 times each. Emmett laughing and Carter or in Bella's case Edward caught us. i also hit Jasper withthe volleyball. I felt really bad though he said it was no big deal. He even started to laugh. Once gym was over we got changed. "wait. I have to go get my instruments from my dorm. Can someone come with me? I cant carry all of them." Carter offered. When we walked into my room he froze. "Oh My God you have more CDs than me!" I just had to laugh. "It runs in the family." I smiled to myself. We grabbed all my instruments, though all carter let me carry was my drumstick bad and my flute.**

**We walked into the band room and I was tackled by someone. I looked and saw who it was. "Eilidh!"(its pronounced ayley, like hayley without the H) We were band buddies and instantly became best friends. I forgot she went here. She got off of me and I got up. I noticed alot of people from my old band. I think its starting to get creepy.**

**Then the band instructor/teacher walk out of his office. This teacher I knew I was going to have. One of the main reasons Me and Bella chose this school. "Sriggs!" I ran and hugged him. He was like my mentor to dad used to pay him for lessons till middle school where I played in his band. He was a main part of how I became me. He laughed. I looked over at Carter and could tell he was getting tired of holding everything. "Where do you want me to put my instruments?" He looked over and laughed. "You brought everyone of them?" He asked Bewildered. " Put them in my office for now till we get you a locker." I nodded and me and Carter put the instruments in there, " Which instrument do you want me to play?" He looked around the room. "Why dont you just play the flute with Bella and Eilidh today." I sat down and saw Carter sit down in the seat behind me. **

**Mr. Sriggley got up at his stand and started to talk. "Ok class. were going to talk about your favorite musician/ song writers. Any volunteers?" Carter raised his hand. " Yes. Mr. Carter." He smiled and said. "I think we should talk about the Harris sisters. Espacially Nicole Harris. Shes Amazing." Me and Bella practically choked on thin air. " Your just saying that cuz shes your celebrity crush Carter." said Edward. OMG! Bella looked at me with an amused face and I stuck my tongue at her. Mr. Sriggley looked at me with a smile. He knew all my secrects. He really helped me out when I needed it. **

**Through out class we mmade jokes and talked about musicians and stuff. We didnt really play much of our instruments which I was pretty bumbed about. After class we got Luca and went to our dorm.**

**When we got back to our dorm, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were waiting outside our door. We unlocked it and Balla laid her down for her nap. They all sat on the couch while me and Bella stood. **

**" I dont know where to start..." **

**thank you guys and pretty pretty please with edward cullen on top please review. Even if its telling me I suck, just tell me what the hell im doing wrong though. **** :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :DD this chapter is gonna be like tense... You will find out alot about Bella and Dakotas life. **

**B p.o.v. **

**I looked at Dakota. We were nervous to say the least. She was the one to speak up. " I dont know where to begin... I guess the beginning would work." She looked at me to begin. I sighed. " We were born in Forks, Washington. When we were four we moved to Vero Beach, Florida." Dakota cut in at that point. " I dont know why we moved. Their marriage was already screwed up. So we moved then like a month later they split up. They didnt get divorce because of money. **

**So our parents both started to date. Mom found a good guy and our dad found a hoe. She was like 19 compared to his 27, her names Kari, Then dad knocked her up after like 2 months of hated the idea. Kari tried to make us call her mommy, but that wasnt gonna happen.**

**When we were five our little sister, savannah was brought into the world. Once she was born we spent most of our time at our mom's house. She was a lawyer so we spent alot of time with her boyfriend, Chris. He is a really great guy. He just came from a screwed up family. **

**All in all we were a happy family. We still didnt get along with Kari or Savannah and our dad was always away on bussiness. We were 8 when it happened... Chris' brother used to baby sat us. He did things to me." She had to puase. I knew this was hard for her. I was suprised she hadnt started crying yet, just thinking about it. "He put his hands... Where no man should touch a 8 year old little girl." You could see a tear go down her cheek. " It took me months to tell anybody. My mom and chris were going to halloween horror nights at universal. We were gonna spend the night at chris' mom's house. I didnt want to know cuz He was gonna be there. I finally cracked and told my mom. They cancelled the trip and chris went to his mom's house and beat the crap out of his brother for hurting his "daughter", He always calls me and Bella his daughters**

**The next day he was arrested and within two months he was put into prison. Mom tried her hardest to put him in there for life, But even the best female lawyer in Florida couldnt, He got till I was 18. So I could move and start somewhat of a life before he came back into the world. Eventually life went on. I still had nightmares. Chris would hold me all night scaring the nightmares away. He was a better father to us than our blood father was.**

**After two years mom and chris split up. We got to see chris still though. we spent the night at his apartment or hed come to the house alot. Mom though we needed a father figure and she was barely home anyway. Chris found a girlfriend after awhile. She accepted me and Bella with open arms. She was like our secound mom, Better stepmom than Kari was. After three years of Dating Chris and Patti and a little girl. Her name is Mya. Chris always joked around saying he could never get a boy. In his mind he already had three little girls. Even if he did help birth us. **

**Everything was ok. When we were in 6th grade I started dating this guy Nick, the one at lunch. We dated for three years before I caught him kissing another girl. **

**Later that week we found out our mom had cancer. It spread too far. There was no way of treatment. Her days were numbered. She quit her job and spent all day everyday with us. Too soon she became to sick and had to live at the hospital. Chris practically took care of us. Our dad was always on the road for his job. **

**On July, 12th my mom said her last words to each of us. I told her id take care of Bella as long as I lived. She gave each of us a letter. I still cant read mine, Its in my dresser. We lived with Chris and Patti. **

**We came home one day. Both of them still at work and Mya was at Patti's parents house." She paused. I knew she couldnt go on. It was hard for her. She blames herself sometimes for what happened. She walked into her room. I was the next one to speak " Chris' brother came for revenge. He got out early.. He raped us. We were 14. Without a care in the world." she walked back out with a picture inher hand. I knew what picture it was. She showed everybody.**

**" His named is Landon Christopher Swan. My baby boy...He was born within minutes of Luca." They all stared at her. "Where is he now?" Rose asked. " He is at a hospital in New York. He has a gentic heart disease. Where if you dont take your medicine, whithin hours your heart could stop... He got it from me." Dakota frowned. She hated being a kid with it. Mom would always freak. " I still have to take a pill every morning. I spent my first three years in a hospital. Landon gets out soon. They no whats wrong with him. I was the first known case in America. It took months to figure out what was wrong with me. I visit him as much as I can. "**

**We paused for a couple of secounds. Everybody was just staring. " Is there anything you guys want to know." Emmett was the one to speak. "How did you guys already graduate. I slapped Dakota's arm. " You told them that!" "No! george did." She was rubbing the place that I hit her. "Oh. Well yeah we already graduated. We graduated when we were 14. We are kinda... smart beyond belief. " I smiled. " Our dad pushed us alot, even if he wasnt there. He wanted us to take over the family bussiness. Thats why Dakota knows so many instruments." We both looked at eachother. Dakota was the one to talk. " You know D.B.S.? The famous song writer that died three years ago?" Everybody nodded. "Well hes kinda our dad. D is for dakota, B is for Bella, and S is for swan but then it turned into Savannah. Bella can you get our stuff." **

**I knew exactly what she meant. I went into my room and got our contacts. When I went back into the living room, I gave her her contacts and we both turned around to put them in. Dakota put her hair down and messed with it a little bit. We both turned around and everybody gasped. " Hi I'm Nicole Harris" Dakota smiled. " And I'm Marie Harris." We both laughed. **

**Jasper was the first one to speak. " So you guys live like double lives, like Hannah Montana?" "Yeah right, that bitch stole our idea and made money off of it." **

**Just then dakota got a call. She looked at the called ID. " Hey Taylor!... No were not doing anything for our birthday... You do anything like last year ill hurt you...Im not complaining. There was like 400 people there! I want a very small thing this year... I want to know all the guests... yes... Fine two guest I dont know... Yes... I want to be myself not Nicole... yes... I doubt Bella would want to be marie... She hates those contacts more than me... You know want I want for my birthday... I know" All she wanted for her birthday last year was Landon. " Yeah this school is good... Weve made really good friends... We just told them everything...Yeah like everything... Alright... You should come over soon... Arent you working on a music video for "Mine" near here... Yeah I miss you too... bye." She hung up the phone.**

**"It was taylor. She wanted to throw us another birthday party this year and you know I cant really say no. I think she might come over soon though. She seemed kinda nervous when I said she should see us." She looked over at everybody on the couch. " Are you guys ok? Like we really need to keep this a secrect. We trust you guys. I can tell were gonna be friends." She smiled and I nodded. There was just something about them. **

**Rose went up and hugged dakota really tight. and she whispered something in her ear. Then she hugged me. Everybody hugged us. Carter hugged Dakota maybe a little to long for friendlyness. But whatever. Dakota and I looked at the clock at the same time. It was time to wake up Luca. When I was about to go into her room, She came out on her own. She looked between Dakota and I with shocked written all over her. Right! our contacts. Luca does know about us but she doesnt know everybody else knows. " Luca its ok. They know about everything." I guess Dakota saw her expression too. "Even bout Wandon." She still couldnt get all her "L" words yet. Dakota smiled. "Yep. Do you want me to call him so you can talk to him." She squealed" YES! I havent talked to him in foreber!" WE all luaghed. But i knew behind Dakota's laugh was sadness. She misses him alot. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and put it on speaker. **

**D p.o.v.**

_**"HI MOMMY! Ive missed you bunches." **_

**"I miss you too honey. We have you on speaker. Me, Aunt Bella, Luca, and some of our friends are here"**

_**"Oh. Hi eberybody."**_

**Everybody ssaid hi while Luca said " I miss you!" **

_**"I miss you too Luca."**_

**"Wandon I need to tell you bout eberything. Can I Aunt Kota?" I nodded and said sure. **

_**"Ok. Love you Mommy , Love you too Auntie Bwella. Bye eberybody."**_

**I took the phone off speaker and handed it to Luca. She went into her room to talk to them. Fo r being Cousins they are really close. They are practically twins. "He is adorable dakota." I smiled at Rose. " Thank you." We just sat and talked in the living room.**

**"So like what famous people have you met? Have you met Taylor swift?" We both laughed. "Who do you think I was on the phone with?" Alice sqeauled. " NO WAY!" **

**Thats how are night went. They would ask who we knew and we would tell them. Bella made her yummy pasta. Me and Emmmett ate at least half of it." He lifted my shirt to see my stomach. "Dude where did that food go? Holy shit girl you have a serious six pack!" I put my shirt down. " Thank you Emmett for showing eveybody my stomach and yes I have a six pack. I run alot. Have to get rid of the baby fat one way or another." I laughed. " Besides its Bella's cooking, its always amazing. You should of seen when I was pregnant. You would of thought I never ate in my life." I laughed. Bella put Luca to bed after she ate dinner. A little after ten they had to go back to their rooms. I then took a shower and went to bed. I didnt sleep that long though..**

**So there you have it guys. Now you know their story. I would love and might do a happy dance if you review so press that button right now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am loving all of your guys reviews! They just make me want to fo a happy dance! :DD**

**D p.o.v. **

_**DREAM / FLASHBACK**_

_**"I told you not to tell! Now you and your sister have to pay." he smiled back at me. " NO! BELLA IM SORRY, SO SORRY!"**_

_**END DREAM / FLASHBACK**_

**"Dakota wake up! Wake up." I was being shaken. I shot up from my bed with my eyes wide open and saw Rose right in front of me with Bella in the room. I was sobbing "He was threre! right there! He was taking revnge!" Rose held me while I cried into her night shirt. Bella left the room. I knew it was awkward for her. I would of left if it was me. "Why are you here?" I asked after my I subsided my sobbing. "My room is on the other side of that wall" She said pointing to my wall that my bed is next to, my only room that didnt have stuff crowding it."I heard you screaming and Bella let me in. " she said with a smile. **

**I felt bad for waking her up. " Sorry for waking you up. You probably want to kill me or something." I laughed. "Its fine Dakota. I'm always here. No matter what. I know what its like. Atleast to an extent. Something similiar happened to what you went through with your uncle, but it was with me and jasper's mom's boyfriend. I told my mom but she didnt believe me. Esme is our aunt and she adopted us." She had this look in her eyes. Even if she was sitting on my bed her mind was a million years away. " Everything happens for a reason. If that never happened then I would have never met Emmett. All the stuff that happened in your life. It brought you here to us. And im happy with that." I had to smile. It was like two days and this family already had my heart. I hugged her and we both got up. I walked her to the door and watched her as she went into her dorm. With that I went back to sleep without any nightmares controling my mind. **

**Over the next week we spent alot of time with the Cullens and the Hales. Every morning after me and Bella dropped off Luca at the daycare, we would meet up at the same spot with Carter handing me my special coffee. On friday we sat down and watched WALLE, Luca picked it but nobody minded. The guys liked it more than their manlyness would like to admit. **

**It was saturday morning. Everybody at our dorm when someone knocked on the door. I answered it. There was someone with a purple jacket but you could see blonde ringlets some out of the hood. The girl wore big sunglasses, so you couldnt see much of her face. She had a huge smile on her face. She lifted her glasses. "Talyor!" I went and hugged her as hard as I could. "SHH! Arent you going to invite me in?" I let her in and closed the door behind me. She zipped off her jacket, let loose her hair, andtook her sunglasses off. When we got to the living room Luca attacked her. " Aunt Taylor!" she ran up and Taylor lifted her. "Hey! Hows my favorite neice?" Luca calls Taylor her aunt and Taylor calls Luca her neice. Weve known Taylor for years. Her dad was friends with our dad. **

**"Hey Bells. Oh. Are these the people that know everything? Cuz if it isnt sorry." I laughed. "Yeah this is them. This is Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Carter." I said pointing to everybody. Alice just kept on staring. I just had to laugh. " Alice, stop staring, she just a girl who can sing really good. Gosh you didnt even act this way when I showed you guys I was Nicole. Im kinda hurt." I put my hand on my chest and faked hurt. Everybody laughed. " Well no offence but I dont listen to much of the songs you write or help write. Carter is the one who media stalks you cuz hes in love with you." Me and Carter both looked away from eachother at that moment. "Shut up Alice." I though I heard him mutter. I wasnt sure though. **

**"Actually Alice you would be suprised about some of the songs Dakota has helped with. Her biggest hits are accidents. You know Paramore? Dakota helped them alot. That song Decode, dakota helped them with that." I interrupted her. "No. I just gave Hayley that book cuz I thought it was good. (HEHE. I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN. :DD) She was the one that wrote the song. I just pushed them a little bit. Thats alll I ever do or I help them when they are stuck." I said with a smile. "Thats for sure. This girl has helped me on my writers block atleast a handful of times. They both have. They were practically the insperation for my newest song. That sang you guys have, careless man's careful daughter. That was what my whole song was based on." I smiled. I knew that me and Bellas have said that more than once but I didnt know she wrote about it. Taylor never let anyone listen to her songs before they go out. She thinks if it gets into the wrong hands then everyone will know. **

**" Soo guys...Friday is the 13th and saturday is the 14th." Taylor said with a smile. "Whats on the 13th and 14th?" asked Carter. "NOO!" Me and Bella said at the same time. They all looked at us like we had three heads. Taylor didnt say a word but she whispered in Luca's ear and she said it. cheater. "Its mommy's and Aunt Kota's birthday. They hab different bifdays cuz they were born at night. Like me and wandon." Alice squealed. "ITS YOUR GUYS BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME! We have to get decorations, a place to party, and we need presents. we have to go shopping!" Bella and I looked at eachother in horror. "Oh great1 another taylor." I mummbled. Both Alice And Taylor slapped me on my arms at the same time. "Ouch! What is with people lately and smacking me?" I said rubbing my arms. **

**Luca went up to me and kissed my arm. Everybody awwed at us. "Thanks Luca. Atleast somebody loves me." "Kota eberybody loves you. right?" She looked at everybody. Taylor was the first one to speak up."Of course I love Kota. Do you think I would hang out with her as long as I have and done some of the stuff we have done together if I didnt love her?" Luca had confusion all over her face. "What have you guys done?" "Nothing that you will know or do until your thirty!" exclaimed Bella. Me and Taylor both laughed. Just then Luca yawned. "Luca how bout I put you up for a nap." She nodded and by the time I put her in her bed she was fast asleep. **

**"Ok, shes passed out. What do you guys want to do?" Alice came up with the idea. "Lets plat have you ever!" We all got plastic cups and filled them with coke. "Have you ever..."**

**I know you all probably hate me for leaving you like that. Its ok to call me a bitch. i would too. haha. Ok so just press that button that says review chapter. you know you want to. :DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**I might die of happiness from your reviews! haha :DD go ahead and read now. Its more of a filler chapter i guess.**

**D. p.o.v.**

**Alice was the one to start. "Have you ever... eaten dirt!" Everybody laughed and everybody but Alice took a sip of their drink. Next was Jasper. " Have you ever...Broken a bone." " What bone havent you broken, bells?" I laughed. "Shut up youv'e probably broken every bone too!" My laughter stopped then. It turned into a smile "Touche sister." We went through our circle a couple times. everybody knew what events or things eachother did. " Have you ever made out with a girl." Emmett picked. All the guys, me, Taylor, and Rose took a sip. **

**Everyone looked baffled at me and Taylor. "It was a dare!" We exclaimed at the same time. Emmett was the first one to figure it out. " No way! you guys... like eachother!" Carter was the next. "You guys kissed eachother?" He asked. His eyes were almost out of his head. "Yeah. You want to see?" I leaned to Taylor. She instantly caught on to what I was doing. We were like inches from eachother. I turned towards all the guys, looking mostly at Carter and Emmett. "You wish." **

**"Would you two like to explain why my TWIN sister and my "big sis" never told me they have made out before?" Me and Taylor looked at eachother. "See we went to visit Jill. Well her boyfriend's college dorm had a party. We hung out and we played spin the bottle. They were all drunk so dont ask me why. Well Taylor spun and it landed on me. So yeah. Ok im next. Have you ever... won a mtv award." Taylor and Bella glared at me. Then I realized I won one too. Crap! I took a sip. taylor was next. "Have you ever been in a car accident." She smiled at me. Ive been in a car accident or two. Ok 6 but not all of them have been my fault. Then she realized what she did.**

**We both looked at Bella. I slapped her arm "nice going." "Bella Im really sorry! I forgot. I didnt mean anything. I was just messing with Kota I swear." Bella's face looked whiter than normal. She walked out into her room and closed the door behind her. Edward tried to go after her but I grabbed his arm. "Dont. I'll explain."**

**" We were 14. It was a little bit before everything happened. We were driving around town. Our friend Jake just got his lisence. He liked Bella. We all knew it. But he was more of our brother. I think thats what kills her the most. That maybe she would have given him a chance. There was a drunk driver. He hit our side. But Jake got it worse. He wasnt wearing his seatbelt... he was gone within minutes. Me and Bella were both knocked out. we had a few broken bones and cuts and stuff. We both suffered from memory lose. Things trigger our memory all the time. we dont have many childhood memories. Like the summer between 3rd and 4th grade. Theres nothing at all. Mom didnt have pics of that summer for some reason. Therapy also helped alot. I was already going from chris' brother. We had to go to trigger more and more memories. It was annoying. But now if we see something from a memory I pass out. Bella just zones out and comes back. My mind is somewhat trying to protect itself. Its really weird. I could be out for minutes or days, depending on the memory" They all stared at me. **

**"Can anymore shit happen to you guys? I mean you guys are like one of the best people ive ever met! Your both unbelievably smart, funny, awesome, pretty, and a joy to be around. Yet so much crap has happened to you guys. This just like proves life is way too unfair. " Carter was up and saying this. It was one of the nicest thing anybody has ever said about us. I was on the verge of tears. Carter came up and hugged me. "That was one of the nicest things anybody has ever said aboutus. " I said in his shirt. **

**After I calmed down, like two minutes later, Luca came out from her nap. " Wheres mommy?" I had to think of something that she wouldnt ask a whole lot of questions. "You know those days where me or mommy doesnt act like mommy." She nodded. "Like her period." All the guys starred at Luca. "Sort of sweetheart. What do you want to play?" She stood there standing, thinking. "Lets play with my barbies!" She ranto her room and got like ten barbies and her bag with all the accessories. **

**We played for what seemed like hours. Me and Emmett got sent to the corner for five minutes for making our barbies fight with eachothers. "This is all your fault." Emmett muddered. "How is this my fault? Your the one who started the barbie fight!" "Whatever. I cant even fit in this stupid corner. I cant believe we got sent into the corner by a two year old." "Shut up Em. She gonna hear us and im not getting in more trouble cuz of your big mouth. "**

**We got our punishment. After awhile we stopped playing barbies and watched Finding Nemo. In the middle of the movie Bella came out of her room and sat next to Edward. Luca came up to her and Bella put her in her lap and held her. She put her head on Edwards shoulder. His arm was around the back of the couch. It looked cute. Alice and Rose noticed it too. We all knew they liked eachother. Even if Bella wont admit it I know she does. I just hope one of them mans up before its too late.**

**I LOVE you guys so much! just press that review button and say how much you hated or loved this chapter. you know you want to press it ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so so so so so sorry guys! I've been dealing with school and then my computer got a stupid virus So here is a new eventful chapter :DD

D p.o.v.

"KOTA WAKE UP!" I slowly opened my eyes only to see Luca bouncing on me. "What Luca?" "Aunt Kota its saburday! Cartoon time! Were late for Spongebob and cereal!" I jumped out of bed. "Omg! Luc why didn't you wake me! Turn on the TV ill get the goods!"

Luca ran into the living room as I jogged to the kitchen and poured two bowls of boo berry cereal (with extra sugar but we don't tell Bella that) I walked into the living room and there was Luca sitting on the couch waiting and watching Spongebob. We watched the episode where Spongebob has the best day ever and we sang along with the songs.

This is what me and Luca do every Saturday. Its like our niece and auntie time. Bella is either sleeping or out doing something.

After awhile my throat started to get itchy. I tried soothing it with the milk at the bottom of the bowl but it just kept getting worse. Soon it was getting hard to breathe. Then I remembered I forgot to take my medicine.

I raced to my bathroom and opened my bottle and wasn't any. I then searched for my back up bottle. I raced to Bella's room and she wasn't there. "Luca where is mommy?" I started panting a little bit. "She is with awlice and rose in their room." I grabbed Luca's jacket. "Come on Luca we got to go to their room. Kota needs mommy's help." Luca put her jacket on and we half ran to their room even though it was right next door.

I banged on the door till someone answered, "Emmett I told you not to do.. Oh hey Dakota. What's the matter?"

I could barely breathe by now "Need… Bella's… Help" She let us in and Alice and Bella were in the living room. "Bells.. No.. Medicine" Bella's eyes got huge and she got up and told everyone shed be right back. She knew where my back up bottle was.

She came back empty handed but had all the guys behind her. Rose and Alice were trying to help me even my breathing but nothing would help. Then Carter saw me, head between my legs panting. He got down on his knees right next to me. "Dakota are you ok?" I shook my head.

"Alright Dakota were taking you to the hospital. Guys can you watch Luca for me? We don't have any of Dakota's medicine for her disease. I'm taking her to get more and to get her breathing right. Come on Dakota." Bella helped me up and was racing me. "Crap I need keys. Ok who has a car?" Carter Volunteered but everybody wanted to come. "Lets just go!" Alice exclaimed. Everybody was practically running to the cars. Carter was practically carrying me.

Carter gave Edward his keys and he drove with Bella in the front and me and Carter in the back. The rest were in my car because I had a car seat for Luca. I was panting and wheezing by now and my eyes were getting sleepy.

"Sleep" I whispered. Carter shook me. "No you're not going to sleep. You're going to stay up and we are taking you to the hospital and your going to be fine and live happily ever after." My eyes were dropping more and more. He put both hands on each side of my face "You are not going to sleep! Your goings to be fine but you have to stay up! You can't leave Bella and Luca and Landon and everybody! You can't leave me."

Bella was calling Amy and Taylor to come. We were almost at the hospital by now but it was getting extremely hard to breathe. I felt like I was going to die. And frankly there was a chance I wouldn't make it. My lungs felt like they were just going to stop working any second now. I whispered "I'm sorry" that last thing I saw was the car door opening and Carter and Bella looking and maybe yelling at me…

OHHHH SNAP! CLIF HANGER! :DD

What's gonna happen now? Only I know! Muahahahaha

Now press that review button. The more I have the quicker ill update

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	12. Chapter 12

I love your guys' reviews! They just make me giddy! : DD so for you guys heres a new chapter for you! Enjoy

B p.o.v.

OMG OMG OMG this can't be happening. She has to live! She's all I got left. As I watch as Carter gets her out of the car and freaking out carrying her and trying to wake her up. He is really freaking out. We raced to the emergency room and they took her in and now everybody is waiting in the hall outside of her room.

"OMG Bella!" I looked over and saw Taylor and Amy running. Well for Amy it was more like waddling. "Amy you didn't tell me your pregnant!" "I'm pregnant. There I said it. Now what's wrong with my cousin!" I sighed. "She forgot to take her medicine and when she remembered we didn't have any so we raced here and she passed out on the way." I was on the verge of tears. Then I felt a hold on my hand. I looked down and saw Edward's hand in my hand. I smiled a little bit. He let go

"Luca how bout we go down and get something to eat and drink." She nodded and he lifted her up and they walked down the hall. She was really tired so her head was on his shoulder and her arm was waving slightly at me. I smiled a little bit. I could picture Dakota saying Kodak moment and taking a picture with her phone. I took out my phone and took a picture.

Amy saw this and smiled at me and nudged me. "What?" "Well Bella you definitely found a cutie." "No Amy it's not like that. Edward is just a really good friend." We all sat down and waited and waited for a doctor to tell us something. Finally a doctor came out. We all jumped up. I was bout to ask what's wrong but Carter beat me to it. The doctor answered, "Dakota is fine. We got her breathing to a normal speed and she's on her medication. She's still not awake. Its like her mind is blocking her from the hurt, like a defense thing. It's all up to her now. You can go see her now." We all huddled in her room and I saw my little sister with wires and tubes everywhere. That's when I fell to my knees to the floor and started crying.

Everyone came and hugged me except Carter. He was sitting in a chair right next to Dakota's bed holding her hand. I got up and wiped my tears. Just then Edward walked back in with a sleeping Luca in his arms. You could tell he was passed out tired. Mostly everybody was tired. "You guys can go back and sleep or something. Ill call or text you guys if she wakes up or anything changes. And Amy can you guys watch Luca or something? I don't want her in a hospital that much. Get practice or something." I smiled. Amy tried to grab Luca from Edward's arms and you could see his face drop a little bit. "I'll carry her to the car for you." So Edward and Amy walked out.

Soon everybody walked out except Carter and I. "You like her don't you?" He looked up at me with this expression on his face that just looked like he needed something to lift his spirits. " I do Bella. I mean I know I haven't known her long, but there is just something about her…" I smiled. He really looked sincere. "I'll let you talk to her or whatever." Then he walked out and I sat down in his chair. "Dakota… I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

**I love your guys' reviews! :DDD**

**B p.o.v.**

"**I'm so sorry Dakota. I should have paid attention to your medicine. I should have been home instead of at Rose and Alice's room. And I know you can't hear me and I probably look like an idiot talking to a person who can't answer back but I don't care. I have to go now. I don't think Amy could last with Luca for too long since she's as much as a trouble maker as you." I smiled. Then I got up from the chair, kissed her forehead, and walked out. Carter was talking to Taylor.**

"**I got to go for a little while. I'm just going to say bye to her and leave." Said Carter and he walked in the room. "Let's go Bella. You need some relax time and I know the perfect place." She put her arm over my shoulder and we walked out.**

**C p.o.v.**

"**I got an idea for Dakota. Like an early birthday present or something. I just need your help." I told Taylor. I still couldn't believe I was having a discussion with Taylor Swift. "I need to know the address to the hospital Landon is in." Taylor looked at me with huge eyes. "You're not?" "Yeah I am." She gave me the address and name of his doctor right before Bella came out of the room. "I got to go for a little while. I'm just going to say bye to her and leave." I walked into the room and saw her lying on the bed. She looked weak with all those tubes and wires around her. But she looked peaceful. And of course beautiful. **

**I kissed her hand and then her cheek and got up and headed to my car. I hopped in and put the address in my GPS. It was going to be a very long drive…**

**Thanks for reading. And review people! You know you want to press that button! :DD **


End file.
